


Battlefield Of Betrayal (Excerpt)

by IeshaFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unknown landscape, Elizabeth finds her friend, turned bad, and seeks revenge for the friendship she's lost... But, will her compassion be her downfall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Of Betrayal (Excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this song:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2pvyprUlaWo&itct=CEEQpDAYACITCL7j3bGYoMgCFZ1vTgodiMkKwlIkSGFybW9ueSBPZiBIZXJvZXM6IEZpbmFsIERlc3RpbmF0aW9u&hl=en&client=mv-google%3Fhl%3Den&gl=US  
> Keep in mind, this song is property of the album's owner, and the person whom played the song.  
> (It is an amazing song!)

Eliz looked around the landscape  
she'd been transported to, and  
gulped. Across from her was the traitor  
herself, Beth, cloaked in a green  
garment that Eliz forgot the name of.  
"It's you!" she growled  
predatorially.  
"Yes, it is me." Beth  
stepped forward. "And it is you, as  
well."  
"You're the traitor!" Eliz  
accused, spitting on the ground.  
The arid battlefield was covered  
in melting snow, and ice. It was  
a dazzlingly bright colour of blue  
that mingled with the sky, giving the  
impression that the landscape never  
ended.  
But, every land had to end sooner or  
later.  
"I am, I suppose, the  
traitor, as you put it. But,  
you'll never get a chance to warn your  
friends of the trap they've been sent  
to."  
Eliz pulled out the sword she'd  
grown accustomed to carrying around with  
her everywhere she went.  
"I will kill you!"  
Eliz couldn't tell if she had  
shouted it, or not, but the voice rang  
through her mind.  
She launched herself forward, her  
sword whirling in an overhead arc.  
It clanged against Beth's own  
sword, and two grunted.  
Eliz, the Outcast as she was  
titled, swung her sword, but each  
time, Beth managed to parry her  
attacks easily.  
Finally, they withdrew from a close  
combat stance, and circled.  
"What does it feel like, to know  
your strength is inferior?" Beth  
sneered, lunnging forward, and letting  
her sword's point graze  
Eliz''s skin.  
She flinched, not fast enough to block  
the sudden attack.  
"Remember what I said, when  
we first met, Eliz?"  
Clack!  
Clang!  
Clack, clack!  
"I told you, I was the best of  
my village!"  
Clang, clang, clack,  
clang!  
"I told you, they were all  
experts, yet, even I surpassed  
their strength!"  
Clang!  
Clack!  
Clang!  
Eliz was speechless. She had  
only the capability to concentrate  
on her defensive stance, making  
sure she could protect herself.  
Even then, she had a hard time  
doing so.  
Clack!  
Clang, clang!  
Clack, clang, clack!  
She ducked as a blow arced  
by her head.  
Eliz sprang forward, her  
sword slamming against Beth's in  
a locked contest of strength, both  
fighters pushing, willing the other  
to back away.  
"Can you summon the Elements,  
like your superior leader?!"  
A crack of Lightning, and  
Eliz was sent flying.  
And this was the advantage that  
Beth needed.  
She advanced quickly, swiping her  
sword as she came.  
Meanwhile, Eliz rolled out  
of the way, rolling further and further  
from her opponent. Finally, she  
stood, and looked Beth in the eye.  
"I am not superior to Juno,  
but I can be strong when it's necessary."  
she stated. "And unlike someone of  
your stature, I can be compassionate."  
"Compassion will be your downfall,  
all of you! Mercy will only allow  
for people to stab you in the back!"  
Then, on cue with her words, something  
slammed into her back, and she was  
sent sprawling.  
"Then, let's finish this!"  
She rolled, and sprang back  
to her feet, her sword glinting in  
the azure light of the battlefield.  
She struck out with the sword,  
immediately going on the offensive,  
slashing, and slicing at the girl that  
once was her friend. But, now, she was  
her foe.  
"Piti," Beth stopped as a  
series of blows pushed her back  
until a final slash caught her  
off guard.  
Wind blowing through her hair,  
Elizabeth Dragaris made her  
final decision.  
In this one instance, and this one alone,  
she would be merciless.  
With a resolute expression,  
she drove the sword down, straight  
for Beth's chest.  
She stopped, as if waiting for a  
mocking retort. She knew Beth  
would have one, she always had a taunt,  
an insult, for everyone.  
"You going to kill me?" she  
asked. "You couldn't kill  
Katilan, even if she killed  
Juno, co,"  
But, she did not get to finish, for the  
blade which Eliz wielded pierced  
through her Superhuman heart.


End file.
